


Valley of Vampires

by CheeWrites



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, But that's an assumption, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Fluff I guess, Gen, Hakyeon is great, Hongbin is adorable, Human Sanghyuk, Human/Vampire Relationship, I love Wonsik, Jaehwan just wants to have fun, Minor Wonsik/Jaehwan fight, Minor alcohol consumption at the beginning, No Smut, Original Human Characters(s), Probs a smidge of angst too, Sanghyuk is kinda a brat but in a chill way, Sex Talk, Taekwoon is soft and precious, Talk of being drugged, Vampire Hakyeon, Vampire Hongbin, Vampire Jaehwan, Vampire Taekwoon, Vampire Wonshik, Wonsik is a fucking babe, Wonsik is cute, missing memories, nothing else matters, which reminds me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Rumour has it that the house at the bottom of the valley on the edge of town belongs to a coven of extremely dangerous vampires that seduced and brutally murdered the previous occupants, two young women beloved by those they graced with their time yet never seemed to seek such attention from anyone. Perhaps that is why the coven chose them for their prey, they figured they wouldn’t be missed and that it’d be fun to win over two such independent women, at least that’s what the townspeople whisper.To understand just how wrong the townsfolk have it, we need to go back the night it all started, the night that five beautiful men crossed paths with those two young women.





	Valley of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you come up with any tags I should add because I am shit at that
> 
> Hope you like it! :3

 

Considering the town wasn’t the largest in the county, it had an awful lot of night clubs and bars that were always buzzing with life, people travelling in from other towns and cities just for the variety of nightlife in this little, insignificant town which is why five men were drawn to it.

 

“Plenty of options, boys,” Hakyeon commented from where he sat at the bar, a glass of fragrant white wine lifted to his lips and posture as perfect as always.

 

“We should’ve come here sooner,” Jaehwan replied, eyes flitting over every single person that passed his view, searching for someone that piqued his interest.

 

“It’s a small town, we need to be careful.” Taekwoon reminded in that sweet, soft voice of his.

 

“Look at these people, hyung, the majority aren’t from here and probably can’t be traced back if they went missing.” Hongbin pointed out, motioning lazily across the sea of pulsating bodies. Taekwoon pursed his lips well aware of the fact but he didn’t want to agree in case it led to sloppiness. 

 

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves and worry about who we take home in a few hours, yeah?” Jaehwan suggested clapping a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder. 

 

“We don’t exactly have a home right now,” Wonsik reminded and Jaehwan groaned.

 

“You know what I mean don’t be like this guys,” He whined wriggling dramatically like a five-year-old child sulking “Let’s just have fun, take those sticks out your butts you grumpy old fucks.” 

 

“You’re supposed to be older than me” Wonsik reminded with a grumpy little pout.

 

“Hyung, I mean this is the nicest possible way but shut the fuck up,” Jaehwan spoke with a blank expression “Go get your dick sucked you grumpy old man and then when you’ve got some pep in your step, you can return the favour of the suck,” 

 

“You talk like an idiot,” Taekwoon commented casually. 

 

“I’m done with you guys, I’m going to go find someone better to talk to.” With that Jaehwan got up and walked off.

 

“Binnie,” Hakyeon started to speak gaining the youngest’s attention “Don’t you have that friend here, the one you made through that game you like?” 

 

“Yeah,” Hongbin nodded, swallowing nervously “I’m a bit worried about meeting him, he said he brought friends along for moral support and I don’t want to make a fool out of myself.” 

 

“Want hyung to come along?” Wonsik offered. Hongbin nodded shyly, he didn’t really like to admit he needed one of his friends by his side but he really did. 

“Okay, kid, let’s go find your friend.” Wonsik grabbed his drink and slid off of his stool gracefully to follow after Hongbin.

“Any clue where he is?” Wonsik spoke into Hongbin’s ear as they roamed the club despite the fact he knew that his companion could hear him clearly already even over the pounding bass.

 

Hongbin turned his attention to his phone where his chat with the male was still open and waiting much like he was. 

“Upstairs,” Hongbin nodded to the stairs to the side so they made their way over. There was a bulky man, clearly, security, stood there talking to a young woman with dark hair who seemed a little out of place in the club wearing a cute dress and her hair in ribbons while every other female in the building was dressed to impress, or more accurately, seduce.

 

“Can I help you?” The man asked gruffly staring down the pair despite being a good half a head short than them.

 

“We’re meeting someone up there,” Wonsik stated confidently. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Sanghyuk,” Hongbin answered because Wonsik didn’t have the slightest clue. The security guard looked over his shoulder at the girl who was stood a few steps up behind him. She nodded so he stepped aside to let the men pass. 

 

“I’m Mayumi, a friend of Hyuk’s.” She greeted softly, her presence shrinking the closer they got, clearly she was a shy one. 

 

“Hongbin.” He replied politely, holding his hand out so she shook it quickly, looking a little awkward that she then had to shake Wonsik’s outstretched hand too. “This is Wonsik, my moral support.” 

 

“We outnumber you,” Mayumi noted with a small smile. Hongbin tilted his head curiously. “Only by one, Noa, she’s waiting with Hyuk right now and honestly probably still has her hand up his shirt to distract him.” Both men’s eyes blew wide and Mayumi fumbled frustrated to explain herself. “Not like that! She has cold hands like all the time and likes to put them on his skin to wind him up, it’s not sexual she’s just weird!” 

 

“Uh, okay,” Hongbin nodded slowly while Wonsik stared on amusedly, Mayumi was being adorably frustrated, Taekwoon would love to play with her. 

 

“Let’s just, go.” She mumbled turning to lead the way up the stairs to the VIP lounge overlooking the dancefloor. Only a handful of people were in the room but the majority were stood up by the railing to talk and watch the mass of writhing bodies below. 

 

“Finally!” The male sat alone on one of the leather couches exclaimed upon spotting Mayumi and then noticing the males following her, he shrunk back onto his seat. “Oh, hyung.” He smiled shyly. Hongbin smiled back and moved to talk to him leaving Wonsik stood up beside Mayumi who didn’t seem to know what to do with herself.

 

“I thought there was another?” Wonsik spoke trying to ease her tension. 

 

“Yeah, she must’ve run off somewhere, she tends to do that,” Mayumi spoke peering around in search of her best friend. “You can sit if you want, I’m going to go find her, she can’t be far, you’ll have more fun talking to her than me.” Before Wonsik could argue that he was perfectly content talking to Mayumi, she had scuttled off. 

 

Hongbin had sat beside Sanghyuk and the pair were talking away animatedly as if they had known each other for many years already, not just a few months over the internet so Wonsik sat on a separate couch to give them space and waited for Mayumi to return, even if he felt as if she wouldn’t without her friend. 

 

“Hyukkie! Help!” Sanghyuk looked over at the blonde girl trying to balance a tray with drinks and bowls on. 

 

“No.” He replied and turned his attention back to Hongbin who looked a little torn and guilty but that quickly changed when a packet of crisps flew through the air and smacked Sanghyuk in the face. He shrieked as it made contact.

 

“That’s what you get, you piece of shit.” She grumbled somehow succeeding in placing the tray on the coffee table before them. 

“Oh, you must be Hongbin, right?” She asked and he nodded, standing up to hold his hand out in greeting to her. “I’m Noa.” she smiled widely, shaking his hand happily. “I’m glad you could make it! It’s about time Hyukkie makes a new friend and stops trying to get me to join his gaming sessions with Yumi because I’m shit at video games.” Hongbin chuckled and she smiled wider, happy that she made someone laugh.

 

“Are you the one I hear him talking to a lot?” 

 

“You mean getting abused by?” Sanghyuk retorted. 

 

“I am not your slave, Sanghyuk, don’t come to my house and take over my study to play your game and expect me to make your food and get your drinks.” 

 

“Yep, it’s you,” Hongbin laughed “It’s nice to finally put a face to the voice.” 

 

“I’d say the same but I’ve never heard your voice before.” She giggled. Hongbin suddenly looked past her and became a little less smiley. 

 

“Oh right, let me introduce you to my friend, Wonsik.” Noa turned confusedly when Hongbin motioned behind her only to become face to face with Wonsik who was suddenly stood directly behind her in waiting.

 

“Oh, hi,” She greeted shyly, eyes dropping down when she saw him move. He was raising his hand towards her so she took it expecting a handshake but Wonsik lowered slightly while lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. Noa was almost certain she didn’t make an embarrassing noise at the action but her cheeks still flushed pink and her heart thumped. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Noa.”

 

“Uhm yeah, you-you too, Wonsik.” Suddenly Sanghyuk burst into laughter behind them and flopped over onto the cushions to prop his body upright.

 

“Uh, are you okay?” Hongbin asked, lifting his eyebrows at the actions of his new friend.

 

“She’s flustered!” Sanghyuk exclaimed. Noa’s expression dropped into something that made Wonsik step back a little fearful honestly. 

 

“Just, give me a sec.” She spoke before turning and pouncing on Sanghyuk. He screamed as her hand flew down his collar to press cold fingers to the top of his chest. 

“You fucker, learn to shut your mouth, little boy or I’ll have to see how pretty you look with a ball gag stuffed between your lips.” She warned lowly in a hiss that had Sanghyuk shutting up and nodding rapidly in agreement.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll behave.” He rushed out quietly, trying to keep their conversation between the two of them.

 

“Don’t forget your place, little one.” Noa patted his cheek before climbing off of him to return to Wonsik who was then sat back on his couch but he suddenly didn’t look anywhere near as confident, fingers tapping on his thigh and his other hand fiddling with his empty glass.

 

Noticing his behaviour difference, Noa reached out and placed a hand on top of Wonsik’s in an attempt to be comforting but he flinched so she pulled back.

“I think I’m going to go dance,” She announced getting to her feet to give Wonsik space. His head snapped up from staring at the floor to look up at her with wide eyes. She smiled warmly, to try and relax him. “You can come and find me if you want but you’re more than welcome to stay here and relax, no-one is going to make you do anything, Wonsik, just have fun.” With that, Noa turned and left the upstairs area. 

 

As soon as she was out of sight, Wonsik doubled over and put his head in his hand. Hongbin snorted out a laugh.

 

“Hm?” Sanghyuk questioned, looking over at Wonsik curiously.

 

“I think my hyung has a crush on your friend.” 

 

“Good luck to him, he’ll need it, she’s hard to win despite always talking about how she needs a good hard fuck.” Wonsik groaned to himself and Sanghyuk didn’t hear but Hongbin certainly did and laughed harder.

 

*

 

Mayumi found Noa stood at the edge of the dance floor talking to a woman Mayumi hadn’t spoken to personally before but was pretty certain worked at the local infant school.

 

“Onee-chan,” Mayumi muttered, tugging on Noa’s wrist gently. Noa looked at her immediately not caring that she cut off mid-word with what Mayumi was pretty certain was some kind of weird flirting technique only Noa could get away with.

 

“Yeah, baby?” 

 

“I’ve been looking for you.” 

 

“Sorry baby, I’m all yours.” Noa excused herself from the teacher to walk off arm in arm with her best friend. “Have you met Hyukkie’s new friend?” 

 

“Yeah, seems okay. Did you see the other guy?” 

 

“Wonsik.” Mayumi hummed in confirmation. “He looks like a sugar daddy.” Mayumi snorted out a loud laugh at that. “Kinda wanna jump on that.” 

 

“Then why aren’t you up there anymore?” 

 

“He started acting weird, I think I made him uncomfortable by attacking Hyuk,” Another laugh from Mayumi “so I said I was going to dance and he could join if he wanted but, guess he’s happy up there or wherever he is now.” 

 

“You don’t often invite people to dance with you.” 

 

“I know but I felt bad and he is cute. I would happily dance with him all the way to the bedroom but ya know.” 

 

By this point, they had reached the bar where Taekwoon still sat alone nursing his drink and watching those around him dance and enjoy themselves. He too was having a decent time but he didn’t want to dance, it wasn’t really his thing and he was always content sitting back while his friends wandered around.

 

“Hey look, found you a sugar daddy,” Noa joked having spotted Taekwoon or more importantly the expensive clothing and accessories he wore. Mayumi glared harmlessly at her friend but looked over curiously all the same. At the sight of Taekwoon, her eyebrows lifted in interest.

 

“He’s really pretty.” 

 

“He is, just your type.” Mayumi didn’t respond but Noa knew she was right. “You should try and get his attention, he’s love to snatch up a cute little prey like you.” She teased nudging Mayumi’s side with a giggle.

 

Taekwoon had heard the whole conversation and wasn’t necessarily bothered by it, he had heard much worse and vulgar being said about him by all sorts of people over the years and in fact the two girls were talking almost politely about him, it was different for a nightclub so he was already intrigued by what the two girls talking about him so gently looked like and as soon as he heard one talking about the other as “prey” he had to look over overtaken with curiosity.

 

Mayumi was looking down at the wooden bar in front of them with pink cheeks from Noa’s suggestion but Noa was still looking at Taekwoon. Even when their eyes met, she didn’t shy away, she didn’t give him a suggestive look either like most women would she just smiled warmly at him, a friendly way and he relaxed understanding that she had zero intentions towards him whatsoever. He offered her a smile in response that made her’s widen happily and he chuckled to himself. His eyebrows lifted questioningly when she nodded towards Mayumi subtly then nodded to the empty glass in his own hand. He understood but was taken back by how blindingly obvious and confident she was when pretty much ordering him to buy her friend a drink. If it wasn’t for the shock, Taekwoon felt as if he would’ve followed her demand without question at that kind of concerned him.

 

“Hey hyung.” Jaehwan greeted sliding up to the stool between Mayumi and Taekwoon, throwing an arm around his friend’s shoulders. He noticed Taekwoon was staring off so Jaehwan turned as well to find Noa still looking at Taekwoon with that confident, certain smile on her lips even with the appearance and disruption of Jaehwan.

“Oh, and what is going on here then, huh?” 

 

“Your hyung here was about to buy my lovely little friend a drink,” Noa stated. Mayumi looked as if she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, barstool and all.

 

“You assume he has the money to spare to buy a stranger in a bar a drink?” Jaehwan spoke dramatically, putting a hand over his chest as if offended by someone many any kind of assumption whatsoever.

 

“His outfit could buy the entire building.”

 

“What are you suggesting, hm, that my dear precious hyungie here strips to pay for your friends drink?” Jaehwan teased, eyebrow lifted as he stared down Noa. She just giggled and he finally smiled, stepping away from Taekwoon and towards the girl with an outstretched hand. “Jaehwan.” 

 

“Noa.” They shook hands, grins on both their faces.

 

“So should I strip and buy you a drink or is a dance also acceptable?” Noa eyed him up obviously, grin tilting into a smirk.

 

“Well, there’s no reason both can’t be achieved by the end of the night.” 

 

“Well, let’s get this show on the road.” Jaehwan took Noa out onto the dance floor, both of them giggling the whole way.

 

Mayumi jolted when Taekwoon sat down beside her carefully.

 

“I’m Taekwoon.” He announced, fingers fiddling with his glass where he held it on the bar but still turned just enough so that he could politely talk to her.

 

“Mayumi.” She looked up at him to offer an acceptable greeting know Noa was no doubt at least watching their first interaction and would scold her if she didn’t look up to talk to the pretty stranger. 

 

“So uhm, your friend is uh, forward.” He chuckled lightly and she nodded, a smile lifting her cheeks at the sound. “May I buy you a drink all the same?” 

 

“Don’t feel pressured, it’s honestly fine she-” 

 

“I want to. May I?” Mayumi thought for a few seconds, observing Taekwoon for any lie or hesitance but found none.

 

“Okay.” 

 

So the two spent the rest of the night huddled up together, first at the bar before they moved to a more private booth upstairs to be heard better, talking softly about whatever they wanted while Taekwoon supplied the drinks all the while.

 

***

 

When the front door opened and a pair of feet stumbled into the threshold Mayumi and Sanghyuk ran from the kitchen to the entrance hall in a worried rush. Noa hadn’t returned home all night, sure they knew that she left the club with a guy but she never stayed out overnight like that. The pair thought something had happened to her.

 

But, she looked perfectly fine, not a single mark on her, not a hair out of place. Well, she looked perfectly fine if you looked past the look of pure rage on her features.

 

“Uh, Noa?” Sanghyuk questioned. “Are you okay?” Hongbin shuffled from into the hallway then, worried for the girl who came across as nothing but pleasant last night though upon seeing her now, he stepped back with a gulp, she looked as if she could break even the strongest of men with a flick of her wrist and he did not want to be on her bad side.

 

“I need my study, keep the fuck out, Hyuk,” she warned through her teeth, pointing a finger at him before stomping up the stairs after throwing her shoes and jacket down into a careless heap against the wall. 

 

“What the fuck happened to her?” Sanghyuk muttered while Mayumi moved forward to tidy Noa’s small mess up.

“I thought she was getting laid, why is she so angry?” 

 

“Whoever it was clearly did something wrong if she’s gone to her study,” Mayumi commented giving Sanghyuk a look.

 

“What does that mean?” Hongbin enquired cautiously, well aware that he was part of the friend group so he may not be privy to such information.

 

“Noa is like some kind of tech genius, she can get into any system connected to the internet and find pretty much anything no matter how deep it’s hidden,” Sanghyuk stated. Hongbin’s eyebrows reflected how impressed he was. “You know how I always use her computer because it’s super fast for video games?” Hongbin nodded. “It’s that fast because she’d modified it so much and basically built it from scratch so it’s powerful enough to get into systems the other side of the world in minutes. It’s probably one of the best computers in the world and I feel sorry for whatever guy fucked with her because she will make him pay big time.” 

 

“We should probably leave, you know she’ll get mad at us if we do anything that could potentially interfere with her signal.” Mayumi reminded.

 

“Dammit, this house has the best wifi.” Sanghyuk sighed but trudged to the coat closet to grab their jackets while Mayumi got their shoes.

“Sorry, hyung, I’ll have to show you Yumi’s game another day.” 

 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Hongbin smiled reassuringly as he took his shoes from Mayumi. “I look forward to it all the same.” Mayumi smiled back at him, happy he genuinely wanted to see the online game she designed and made.

 

“It’s still in beta mode so there are bugs and shit to find and fix.” she reminded.

 

“It’s still great though, you’re going to be a worldwide best selling game designer, Yumes.” Sanghyuk enthused as he led the way out of the house, pausing on the porch just long enough to allow Mayumi to lock up behind them.

 

***

 

Three days later Noa finally emerged from her den to shower and change, looking angrier than she did before she entered the room that morning a few days previously.

 

Once she was cleaned up and in new clothing, she trudged her way downstairs and to the kitchen to find Mayumi and Taekwoon sat at the kitchen table talking quietly over coffee with smiles on their faces. They looked entirely absorbed in one another and it made Noa’s lips twitch up a little. Nothing made her happier than seeing her best friend happy.

 

“Did you do whatever you were doing?” Mayumi questioned upon hearing Noa enter. Noa just shook her head and stalked over to the fridge to hunt through it for something to refuel herself with. “Can I ask what you’ve actually been doing?” 

 

“Trying to find the fucker that roofied me.” Taekwoon gasped at the words, not having realised that it was all that common for women to still get drugged at nightclubs.

 

“That’s terrible, did you find him?” He asked.

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Seriously?” Mayumi was bewildered. “But you can find anyone even with just their first name.” 

 

“I don't have that.” Noa slammed the fridge and turned to face them. Her skin was pale and dark marks circled her dull eyes.

Taekwoon frowned, that was not the same bright eyes woman he met those nights ago.

“I have no idea who I left with, nothing at all, I remember being at the bar and then dancing for hours with Jaehwan but after that, nothing.” 

 

“Maybe he knows something,” Mayumi suggested.

 

“Maybe.” Noa ran her fingers through her damp hair, working out some of the knots. “Do you think you could ask him for me, Taekwoon?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, okay, sure.” Taekwoon nodded in agreement. Both girls smiled gratefully at him. He felt sick. 

 

“I’ve never hit such a dead end as this. I even went to Chungha for a blood test hoping she’d be able to find what they drugged me with but either it flushed out really fucking fast or it’s untraceable.” 

 

“That’s even weirder,” Mayumi commented. Noa nodded. “What’re you going to do now?” 

 

“Buy a shit ton of coke, I am drained.” 

 

“Okay,” Mayumi giggled. “We’re out of ice cream, by the way.” 

 

“I’ll get some,” Noa yawned and forced herself to move despite feeling as if her body was full of lead “I’ll be back later, condoms are in the cabinet.” She waved lazily as he left leaving the pair at the table red-faced and speechless.

 

*

 

With a trolley mostly full of multipacks of coke cans, Noa stood in front of the ice cream freezer staring blankly for a good ten minutes before she was disturbed.

 

“Noa?” She blinked and looked over surprised to see Wonsik stood there looking at her with a small, polite thought incredibly shy smile.

 

“Oh, Wonsik, hi.” She smiled tiredly back at him, eyes dropping to see a large watermelon in his arms. “Ooh, good choice I should get one.” She hummed to herself absentmindedly before looking back to the ice cream.

 

“Am I interrupting your thoughts?” 

 

“Not really, what’s up?” 

 

“I just wanted to apologise for being so weird the other night, I’m not usually like that and I don’t want you to think I don’t like you or something because I think you’re beautiful-I mean a good person and-” 

 

“Did you happen to see who I left with that night?” She looked at him curiously. He shook his head. “Dammit, oh well, worth a shot.” Finally, she opened the freezer and pulled out tubs of ice cream until she had six different pots in her trolley.

“I’m not offended or anything, by the way about the other night.” She assured as she looked back up at Wonsik who seemed a little concerned with her behaviour and appearance but was too polite to point it out. “We’re good if you want to be.” 

 

“I do.” he agreed, nodding rapidly. “I really do.” 

 

“Cool.” She put her hands back on the handle of her trolley then paused to look up at him. “I think you’re beautiful too, by the way.” Wonsik felt his ears tingle with heat, something he hadn’t felt in years. Just as Noa was about to walk off down the aisle he spoke back up.

 

“Can I take you out sometime?” 

 

“Like in the assassin way or the date way?” 

 

“What?!” He sputtered and she giggled

 

“Either way, okay, meet me in the car park tonight at seven, I’ll wear a pretty dress for you, so take me somewhere nice.” That time, Wonsik let her walk away, a dopey smile on his face.

 

***

 

One date turned into two, turned into three, turned into Noa and Wonsik spending most of their time together, he even had clothes at their house and his own room- he had insisted on sleeping on the couch the first night he stayed and wouldn’t accept sharing the bed so Noa gave in and gave him the guest room Sanghyuk usually slept in as it was the only one with an actual bed in.

 

“Want to spend the night at a motel with me?” Noa asked during one of their lunch dates a cute cafe they favoured and visited multiple times a week. 

Wonsik choked on his sandwich so Noa jumped up to rush around the table and wack his back to dislodge the food stuck in his throat.

“You okay oppa?” Wonsik nodded as he gulped down his water to soothe his throat. Noa sat back in her own seat and sipped at her apple juice. 

 

“Did you really ask me to stay at a motel with you?” He asked when he was calm. Noa nodded. “I-I but we don’t I can’t-” 

 

“Not for sex, oppa.” Noa giggled at Wonsik’s flustered state. He looked down thoroughly embarrassed. “You know I’ve been working on that new laptop?” He nodded, looking back up at her to try and figure out where the hell she was going with this. “I should be able to use that to access the motel’s system but it might take a while and I’ll have to be within a certain radius of the main computer for it to work. I’ve already booked the room I just wondered if you’d like to keep me company.” 

 

“How many beds?” 

 

“Just one but I won’t sleep, it’s all yours. I’ll be watching the software to make sure it works and catch any potential bugs that it can’t notice itself.” She shrugged. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, just thought it might be a nice change of scenery, it’s out by the woods the other end of town, really pretty views. I chose a room that will give us a good view of the sunrise.” 

 

“Really?” Noa hummed, nodding in confirmation as he had bitten off a mouthful of her own sandwich. “You’re okay with spending the night alone in a room with me?” 

 

“Sweetheart, you and I both know that it’s you that prevents us from doing that already.” Wonsik’s gaze turned down to the remainder of his food. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad,” Noa reached out to take one of his hands into her own. “We’ll go at whatever speed you’re comfortable with, Sikkie, I will never pressure you into anything even if I’ve wanted to jump your bones since I first saw you all those weeks ago,” He groaned softly at the thought because damn he wanted that. Luckily Noa didn’t catch his distressed sound. “Nor do I want you to feel bad or guilty for not wanting anything like that, you’ve never led me on, you won’t even kiss me so I have no false assumptions that you want to fuck me, it’s fine.” 

 

“I do.” He admitted only to tense up. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

 

“Uh, it’s...why don't you then?” 

 

“I just...it’s not a good idea, I’m not strong enough to control myself.” 

 

“How hard do you go? Fuck.” Noa let out a breath at the thought of Wonsik fucking her as hard as she wanted him to. Wonsik could practically feel the arousal simmering in Noa’s stomach from across the table and whined into his hands. “Okay let’s not talk about this because you’re uncomfortable.” She cleared her throat and straightened up to gulp down some of her juice. “So, motel tonight? Yes or no?” 

 

“I want to watch the sunrise with you,” Wonsik announced after a few minutes of Noa eating her sandwich in silence. She looked up to find him looking at her with such a warm, fond smile that her heart raced. “I’d love to spend tonight with you.” 

 

“Okay, good.” 

 

*

 

The motel wasn’t the worst that Wonsik had ever seen- he had seen a lot after all- there weren’t any mysterious stains on the mattress and the bedding smelled clean and the ceilings were free of damp patches and mould so all in all it was a pretty damn good motel. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable, I need to get this up and running as soon as possible,” Noa announced motioning lazily to the rest of the room while she sat up to the little coffee table to start taking out her laptop from her bag.

 

Wonsik put down the duffle bag with their clothes in and kicked off his shoes to throw himself onto the bed and settle down. 

“Oh, this is a decent bed.” He commented.

 

“Yeah, I noticed that last time,” Noa replied distractedly, hands working to type over her keyboard to set up the software she needed.

 

“Still can’t believe humans can stoop so low as to drug someone and leave them in a motel room all alone.” Wonsik seethed as he sat upright, glaring across the room at nothing in particular. His tone caused Noa to look at him. 

 

“Humans are scum, oppa, we’ll always find ways to prove that.” 

 

“You’re not.” He replied looking at her seriously. “You’re much better than them, don’t put yourself in the same group.” 

 

“I don’t know if you realised, Wonsik but what I’m doing right now isn’t exactly legal and neither is my job.” 

 

“It’s for good reason. You help people, you show the world the dirty secrets bad people have to help the innocent and defenceless.” 

 

“I also steal money-” 

 

“Never from anyone that doesn’t deserve worse.” 

 

“Why do I get the feeling that no matter what I say you will still defend me?” Wonsik grinned. Noa laughed and turned back to her laptop “Crazy man.” 

 

“You make me this way.” 

 

“Stop being so damn cheesy, I need to work.” Wonsik would’ve taken her seriously and assumed she didn’t like his words if he couldn’t see the pink dusted on her cheeks,

 

Wonsik shuffled off the bed to sit beside her on the floor want watch her hands work slowly getting closer until they were side to side and his arm was around her waist, happy smiles on both of their lips.

 

*

 

Two hours later, Noa’s programme had finally found its way into the motel’s system despite many obstacles, the biggest being the lack of wireless internet in the entire building and immediate vicinity so Noa had to magically fix that without alerting any of the local providers that she was hacking their system to steal their internet while also making sure she didn’t make it available to anyone or any device but her laptop.

 

“Aha! I’m in!” She exclaimed dancing happily from where she sat on the sofa cushion Wonsik had made her sit on after his own butt had gone numb from sitting on the floor.

He looked over from the bed where he had been sat for over an hour watching a terrible film with horrendous effects that he somehow got sucked into.

 

“You are?” He scrambled over to watch in fascination, not that he could understand anything on the screen but he felt proud of Noa all the same.

 

“Hm, looks like all of that night’s footage has conveniently been wiped, either whoever drugged me is careful with his tracks or the cameras all coincidentally went down until the next morning.” A determined look crossed Noa’s features and her hands moved wildly over the keys, adding code after code and doing all sorts of tech-heavy stuff that Wonsik felt a headache coming on until she suddenly stopped and a loading screen appeared. 

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“I recovered the footage but only onto my laptop, it’s downloading everything from that night.” 

 

“Wow.” Wonsik breathed out. Noa looked at him with a wide smile that quickly dropped at the intense look in his eyes. “You’re incredible, you know that?” 

 

“I’ve been told but I’m not against hearing it again.” She answered, voice quiet as to not break the moment between them.

 

“You’re the most incredible woman, no person, I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, Noa.” She sucked on her lip as she blushed, always unsure how to take such meaningful compliments especially from people that mean as much to her as Wonsik. His eyes dropped down to her mouth, watching how her bottom lip slipped out from the gentle grasp of her teeth.

“Can I kiss-” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

So he did.

Their lips touched after weeks of tireless pinning. Wonsik had finally given in to his want and never wanted to stop.

Unfortunately, Noa had to pull back to catch her breath, chest heaving as she panted and turned so she wasn’t breathing in Wonsik’s face as if she had just run a marathon.

 

“Oh! It’s done!” She puffed so Wonsik looked over at the video that she had started to play. It was from the security camera at the front of the building that pointed to the car park. 

“This is going to take such a long time, I have no idea when we got here.” She huffed in a sulk, lifting her hands as if she was going to do something but they dropped back onto her lap uselessly. “I can’t scan the video here, I don’t have the software, I’ll have to do it at home.” Wonsik opened his mouth to respond but just then a dark car rolled onto the screen and his blood ran cold. He knew that car.

 

“Uh, then why not just watch it at home?” Wonsik reached out to pause the video before the car even stopped- before anyone could climb out because he knew exactly who the video would show.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this for weeks, maybe I’ll recognise someone.” Noa tried to argue but Wonsik lifted his hand to cup her cheek and turn her face to him.

 

“I want to kiss you, Noa. The video can wait.” And who was she to argue? She nodded so Wonsik pressed their lips back together. 

 

Wonsik knew he needed to do something but without being caught preferably ever but at least until the damage was done.

 

Even though he was very concerned about losing his cool, he licked at her bottom lip, urging her to part them so he could deepen the kiss and made certain he had all of her attention. Noa responded how he wanted and he almost groaned with bliss when her tongue touched his.

Wonsik wouldn’t help but get caught up in the kiss, turning further to face her and grip onto her body so she wouldn’t move, not that he thought she would, by the enthusiastic way she kissed him back. He never wanted to stop but he had to draw his attention away if only for a second, not putting his all into the kiss so he could silently knock over her open can of coke so it spilt over the laptop. Wonsik moved his hands to grab her thighs and turn her body entirely to him so that he could lift her up onto his hips. Noa squealed in surprise as she was lifted into the air, pulling her lips from his to look at him stunned earning a chuckle of amusement to rumble in his chest. 

 

“You’ve been on the floor too long.” He explained as he got to his feet without losing balance or his grip on Noa. 

 

“I won’t argue with that.” She hummed wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her ankles together behind his back. He sucked in a deep breath to calm himself before approaching the bed and placing her down on it, glad she unwound her limbs from him because his control was going to slip if she held him too close for too long. 

 

“Please behave, I want to kiss you but that’s it for tonight. I can’t get wound up, okay, Noa?” Wonsik’s tone was serious so Noa nodded in agreement, he really did seem concerned and against sex so she was going to comply to the best of her ability.

 

To Wonsik’s elation, Noa behaved herself perfectly, she let Wonsik settle between her thighs but she didn’t move against him, she didn’t try to turn the kiss heavier, she allowed the slow sweet kisses he wanted and ran her fingers through his hair lovingly without complaint about the slow speed. 

Eventually, they both grew too tired to keep it up due to the soft atmosphere they had created and get ready for bed where they cuddled up beside one another and fell asleep side by side for the first time.

 

***

 

An aggravated shriek jerked Wonsik away from his peaceful slumber. 

 

“What the fuck?” He grumbled rolling onto his back so that he could lift his body up on his elbows and look over to the source of the noise.

 

Noa was perched on the edge of the sofa with her head in her hands, the sticky dead laptop still on the coffee table in front of her.

 

“Babe?” Wonsik muttered suddenly wide awake and feeling guilty knowing his actions the night before had caused her the frustration and upset she was suffering.

 

“It’s dead, my drink spilt somehow, must’ve been last night and the computer is dead.” 

 

“Oh,” Wonsik kicked back the covers so that he could get up and sit next to her on the sofa. “Can you get the video back?”  

 

“Slim chances.” Noa sighed heavily, dragging her hands through her hair as she straightened up. “But I’ll have to try, making a whole new laptop with these capabilities will take over a month, I already had this one mostly done when I changed its use for this. Half the parts I need are rare so there’s not even a certainty I can build another one anytime soon.” 

Wonsik was torn between feeling broken for the girl in front of him and dancing internally with glee at the low chance of acquiring the video back quickly, that meant he had time to think up a way to make the video vanish for good.

 

“So what do we do now?” He asked after letting Noa wallow in her pain for a little while.

 

“Go home I guess. If there’s any chance I can get the video back from this computer the sooner I get started the better because it’s not an easy task.” 

 

“Let’s get breakfast first, there’s that new tea place near here, right?” Noa nodded in confirmation. “Alright, let’s do that then, start the day right.” 

 

“Okay fine, whatever but you’re paying.” 

 

“Alright.” He chuckled never opposed to spending any money on his favourite person.

 

***

For a week straight Noa barely left her study, doing everything she could to salvage the computer while also ordering parts she needed to build a new one just in case she couldn’t save the video.

 

During this time she would appear to get food once a day and had to be disturbed by someone to force food into her hands other for the other two meals and at night to make sure she went to bed. Wonsik had actually taken up sleeping by her side to make sure she slept and didn’t pretend until she was left alone like they all knew she would.

 

But then suddenly after nine days, she started to lock her study so no-one could enter and blast music loud enough that she couldn’t hear if someone knocked on the door. She didn’t leave for food or to sleep and the fact her study had an en suite gave her no reason to leave the room either.

 

Day eleven led to Wonsik receiving a text from Noa telling him to stop coming over.

Later that same day Taekwoon told him that he received a similar message from Mayumi saying he wasn’t allowed to the house for a while but she would at least meet him somewhere else.

Hongbin even got a text from Sanghyuk stating that Noa and Mayumi’s house was off limits while she worked so they’d have to stick to the wifi at Sanghyuk’s apartment that seemed so far below anything resembling good in comparison to Noa’s.

 

Wonsik tried to respond to the text and to send her more to remind her to eat and sleep, get some fresh air and not overwork herself but he never gained a response.

At first, he wondered if her phone had died and she didn’t care enough to charge it but he joined Taekwoon and Mayumi for lunch one day and realised that wasn’t at all accurate, Mayumi had a call from Noa but the second Wonsik asked to talk to her and Mayumi handed the phone over, Noa hung up and refused to answer again, sending every call straight to voicemail.

 

Worry ate at Wonsik’s insides, Noa was clearly ignoring him and he couldn’t help but feel paranoid that she had somehow recovered the video and not told anyone, that she knew.

 

He hoped that she was just busy, that she considered him important enough to be a distraction from her work.

  
  


It wasn’t much later that Wonsik found out that Noa knew a lot more than he could’ve ever imagined.

 

***

 

After an afternoon of shopping for new shoes and jackets, Wonsik and Taekwoon returned to a penthouse apartment stock full of tension.

They exchanged a look as they quietly put down their bags before silently gliding through the apartment in search of an explanation. They both froze in surprise when they found the rest of their housemates sat in the living room with Noa, someone who had never been to the building let alone apartment before.

 

“Sit down, boys, we have a guest,” Hakyeon spoke and he seemed to be the only one that wasn’t on edge. Actually, Noa herself seemed pretty calm despite the hard look in her eyes.

 

“What’s going on?” Taekwoon questioned moving to sit on the last seat on the three seater couch in between Hongbin and Jaehwan.

 

Usually, Wonsik would sit beside Noa but Hakyeon was in the other seat the love seat contained so Wonsik sat in the armchair.

 

“Let’s get straight to the point, boys, is there anything you would like to tell me?” Noa asked, spinning her phone in her hand absentmindedly as she eyed the four males opposite her, not even glancing at Hakyeon. The others weren’t sure what that meant, were they suddenly a team or had she already gotten what she wanted from him? It was impossible to tell, neither gave the game away.

 

“Uh, no?” Jaehwan offered. Noa sighed disappointedly and lifted her phone to type on it, not caring that Hakyeon was watching what she was doing blatantly. Maybe they were in on whatever it was together, he did seem to understand what she was doing after all.

 

“Are you sure?” She challenged looking back up at Jaehwan. He nodded slowly. “Have it your way.” A firm press as if she finalised something. Jaehwan felt sweat prickle at the back of his neck. “Anyone else?” 

 

No-one spoke up. Hakyeon patted her knee sympathetically and stayed silent as she worked on her device. Once she was finished she put it back down and looked at the four.

 

“I’ve frozen your accounts.” 

 

“What?!” Jaehwan shrieked disbelievingly. “You can’t just fuck with our accounts like that!” 

 

“Be quiet.” She demanded and he did, shrinking back into his seat.

“I gave you all the chance to come clean, I’ve already spoken to Hakyeon and he confirmed everything straight away so his account is untouched but he will not help any of you unless I say so.”

 

“What?” Wonsik muttered. “Babe, what’s going on?” 

 

“Don’t babe me, Kim Wonsik.” He sucked in a breath realising that she knew, she knew who he was, who they all were. He had never told her his surname. “I remember you saying that you’re older than you look but 73 years old, wow, that’s a big difference.” 

 

“Fuck, you know.” He rushed over, not hiding his inhuman speed to kneel in front of her and take her hands into his. “I’m so fucking sorry, Noa, I wish I could’ve told you what I am from the beginning but I couldn’t I-” 

 

“I know that. That’s not what I’m pissed about. I understand telling someone you’re a fucking vampire is a big deal and not something you take lightly, I don’t blame you.” 

 

“Then what’s this about?” Taekwoon requested bewildered. Noa looked directly at Jaehwan who paled, understanding that she had found something he had regretting doing to her.

 

“I’m so sorry, Noa, I didn’t think you’d find out.” He whispered ashamedly. 

 

“And that makes it better?” 

 

“No, but only because it’s you, you’re my friend, our friend. We need to feed to live, Noa, if it wasn’t you that night it would’ve been someone else that I took away with me.” 

 

“I’m aware you need to feed but fuck, you wiped my mind of most of the fucking night! I thought I had been drugged and I was so fucking worried someone else would be drugged just like me and made to do fuck knows what!” 

 

“I can give it back, you know.” He announced. Noa tilted her head. “I didn’t take the memory just, put a wall up I guess.” 

 

“That’s dangerous!” Hakyeon hissed “What if she had gone to someone and they managed to remove the wall?! Our existence would’ve been out there for anyone to pick up on!” 

 

“I don’t know! I didn’t think about it I just...taking out a whole memory can fuck with a human’s brain, hyung, I couldn’t do it to her, I liked her too much.” Jaehwan confessed pitifully.

 

“Give it back then, I want to know what happened,” Noa spoke. Jaehwan made an awkward expression. “What?” 

 

“Are you sure you want to know?” She nodded even when he pointedly looked at Wonsik who was still in front of her. She just got up and stepped around him. Jaehwan let out a heavy breath and got up to hold her face and look deep into her eyes.

 

The events of the missing night snapped back into her mind and she gasped at the sudden onslaught of memories.

 

“Oh well, okay damn.” She muttered closing her eyes to try and ground herself. Jaehwan lowered his hands and backed off, eyes glancing between Wonsik and Noa waiting for the explosion he knew what coming. When she opened her eyes she somehow found Jaehwan straight away even though he had moved across the room to be near the door to the hallway and he knew it was about to happen.

“Do you guys always feed during sex?” 

 

For a split second the room became eerily silent and the air still, then as quick as it started it stopped when Wonsik growled in rage and chased after Jaehwan who ran off, the pair becoming a blur as they flitted around the apartment, sometimes tumbling around the floor when Wonsik managed to catch the younger but Jaehwan was just that bit faster and managed to escape before earning too much damage.

 

“You better not have put your fangs in my best friend, Taekwoon,” Noa warned as she sat back beside Hakyeon, not at all paying attention to the pair causing a ruckus somewhere else in the apartment.

 

“No, I haven't.” He immediately responded, his eyes wide and serious, begging for Noa to believe him. “I would never do such a thing without permission, not to Mayumi.” 

 

“Good now, an ultimatum for you two.” She looked between Hongbin and Taekwoon. “Either you fuck off out of the lives of my friends or you tell them what you are.” 

 

“What?” Hongbin choked. “You want us to tell them we’re vampires?” 

 

“Or leave. Those are your only options.”

 

“We can’t leave, you froze our accounts.” 

 

“I’ll give you 20 grand each if you leave and that is it, you’ll have to find your own money from then on,” Hakyeon announced. “I love you both but Noa is very useful to me and although I trust that she wouldn’t be petty and release what we are to the world, I would still like to stay by her to keep her sated.” 

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Taekwoon admitted. “I want to stay here, with Mayumi.” 

 

“Then tell her.” Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon who nodded giving Taekwoon permission to do so.

 

“Okay, should I go now? Do you want to be there?” 

 

“No, you can go now.”

 

“Wait, I’ll come too, Hyuk’s at your house, isn’t he, Noa?” Hongbin spoke as he got to his feet to stand beside Taekwoon. Noa nodded so the two males left.

 

Once they were gone Hakyeon and Noa broke out into hushed giggles, there was still a pair of tussling vampires in the apartment after all.

 

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to realise they still have full access to their accounts?” Noa mused in a whisper.

 

“Knowing these lot, a long time.” Hakyeon grinned at her. “You should call the other two back in.” Noa nodded and they both composed themselves before Noa called Wonsik and Jaehwan. They appeared immediately, both dishevelled with splatters of blood on their faces and hands but no open wounds. Vampire healing is incredible.

 

“Let’s talk money.” Noa motioned to the couch opposite her so both men sat down quickly. “Hakyeon doesn’t want to pay for you to live in his home so you are both homeless as of now.” They both gawped at him. 

 

“How are we going to find somewhere to live with no money?!” Jaehwan exclaimed.

 

“That’s where kind Noa here comes in.” 

 

“You can live with me and I’ll even give you an allowance,” she stated.

 

“There’s a but here, isn’t there?” Jaehwan sighed. 

 

“You have to work for me and do everything I say, no questions asked whether it’s work-related or not.” 

 

“You’re a hacker, how can we help?” Wonsik muttered.

 

“I’m thinking of taking more matters into my own hands, you two will be my muscle.” 

 

“We’re your thugs then, basically.” She grinned and Wonsik having been so used to automatically smiling back at her had to fight his lips to stay straight but the pair opposite him saw them twitch with effort.

 

“Well, I’ve killed so this is fine with me.” Jaehwan shrugged carelessly. 

 

“Wonderful, Wonsik?” Noa gave Wonsik her full attention. He frowned but nodded.

 

“Okay, fine, I don’t have a lot of options here, do I?” 

 

“Well, I still like you-” He sat a little straighter at her words “So I’ll let you leave town with 30 grand if you never return and never contact anyone here again.” 

 

“That’s not even an option, I’m not leaving you.” Noa blinked a few times then smiled softly, cheeks warm to the touch. 

 

“When you’ve proven yourself to me, we can date again.” 

 

“Okay.” Wonsik lit up bright and smiled happily. “I’ll work hard for you, Noa.” 

 

“Good boy.” Noa got up so the two males copied. “Hakyeon and I have already packed all that you can bring with me to my house and put the cases in my car, let’s go.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” Wonsik followed obediently as Noa left after saying goodbye to Hakyeon but Jaehwan hesitated. 

 

“Come on little one, I’ve even found a blood supplier for you,” Noa informed. Jaehwan rushed after her, blood on demand sounded great.

  
  


That is how vampires came to live in the house at the bottom of the valley on the edge of town. They didn’t kill anyone to live there and they certainly weren’t the abominations the townsfolk gossiped about over the years but they did end up forming a new special coven with their human housemates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first(and only) story I've written for Vixx and I wouldn't consider myself a Starlight but I had a wonderful dream about dating Ravi because it's Ravi, he's such a babe I love him, anyway, don't come for me for personality inaccuracies its fanfiction, they're fucking vampires


End file.
